


A Meeting in the Dark

by SterbalTea



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterbalTea/pseuds/SterbalTea
Summary: Shelob and Gollum rendezvous at Shelob's lair at Cirith Ungol.
Relationships: Shelob/Gollum
Kudos: 6





	A Meeting in the Dark

Gollum slipped into the tunnel at Cirith Ungol. As he ventured further into the cavern, the vile smell grew. To Gollum, it smelled like Shelob, the master of this place. Gollum was accustomed to the smell from when he would regularly come here to worship Her. This night, the smell conveyed power. And possibility. The two rabbits Gollum carried as an offering spasmed in fear as Gollum ventured further into the cavern and the smell increased.

At last Gollum came to Her lair within the labyrinthine tunnels. The darkness was near absolute as he entered the great domed space She resided in. Standing in the entrance, Gollum cleared his throat “ _gollum._ ”

The sound muffled to nothing quickly in Her lair. As soon as the darkness swallowed then noise, there was a shuffling in the great webs stretching across the space. Shelob's huge, bloated bulk then dropped down from above. She quickly moved over to Gollum and looked down upon him with Her large eye clusters.

“Ah, my sneak. You have returned. It has been long time since you have been here. I have missed your...ministrations.” She said.

Gollum bowed low before Her. “I have brought gifts” he squeaked out, proffering the two rabbits he carried in.

Shelob looked on Gollum. “The gifts are accepted, but not presently wanted.”

Gollum then noticed that She was carrying a bulk with one of Her hind legs—the top of a half-eaten orc, its dead eyes staring and its mouth agape.

Shelob dropped the orc carcass to the floor. “I need more from you tonight than food, my sneak. None of these orcs that roam here will provide the pleasure I need. Even eating them is disappointing.”

Gollum fell to the floor, letting go of the rabbits. “Gollum will provide whatever you wish. Gollum will bring sweeter, hobbit meat soon too.”

The rabbits ran from Shelob's lair into the tunnel.

“That we shall see” Shelob said. “What I need from you now is not meat, however sweet it may be. I need pleasure.”

Gollum cowered before Her great, sore-covered bulk. “Gollum will do whatever you want.”

Shelob quickly grasped Gollum with two of Her front legs and swiftly moved him against the bottom of Her thorax with incredible strength. Her grip was like iron as She moved Gollum's head into position, roughly scraping his face roughly against the tough hide and wiry bristles that covered Her body.

With his face in position against Shelob's epigyne, Gollum began to lick. He pressed his strong, flexible tongue against the ridges surrounding Her left opening. Head shaking from concentration, Gollum moved his tongue around with firm pressure.

“A good effort, my sneak. But you must do better.” Shelob said.

Gollum moved his head about within Her grasp, trying for a better angle. As he repositioned his head, he could see the half-eaten orc off in the gloom, judging him with its dead eyes.

Determined not to disappoint, Gollum pressed his face further into Shelob's left opening and kept his tongue moving. He searched for a sensation he could give that would satisfy Shelob. Maintaining a firm pressure against Shelob's flesh, Gollum quickened the pace of his tongue.

Shelob's giant body shuddered slightly, shaking Gollum with the tremor. “More” She gasped.

Gollum focused his tongue on a position on the ridge around Shelob's left opening that was slightly firmer and elevated above the surrounding ridge. Shelob shuddered again, squeezing Gollum tighter into Her body as the wave passed. After a few more such shudders, Gollum freed an arm and pressed his fingers within Her.

Gollum continued his firm licking, moving his strong fingers within Shelob at the same pace. At last Gollum's fingers found a spot within Shelob that was softer than the surrounding flesh. Gollum quickened his pace once again. Shelob gasped. As Gollum continued, Shelob's breath became ragged. Shelob's entire body shifted with each breath, Gollum still pinned beneath Her by two of Her front legs.

Shelob's shuddering breath quickened. Faster and faster the shudders through Her body came. At last, the legs holding Gollum tensed, crushing Gollum into Her thorax. Shelob then called out a great roar of pleasure that deafened Gollum and echoed out through the tunnel.

Gollum slowed his pace as Shelob's breathing returned to its normal pace.

“It has been too long, my sneak. Once is not enough” She said.

Gollum now focused his attention on Shelob's right opening. With a steady pace, Gollum's tongue licked the outer ridge while his fingers moved within. Finding spots to focus on similar to the left opening, Gollum's pace quickened. Once again, Shelob's shuddering breath came quicker and quicker through Her body.

Shelob roared with pleasure a second time. As Her shuddering subsided, She lowered Gollum to the ground and then rested Her own great bulk upon the ground to the side.

Gollum sat quivering upon the floor of Shelob's lair watching Her regain Herself. He again noticed the half-eaten orc on the floor in the gloom, watching them with its dead eyes.

“Well done, my sneak” She said. “You have performed well.”

Shelob moved suddenly, grabbing Gollum and pinning him to the ground. One of Shelob's legs held both Gollum's arms above his head while another of Her legs held his feet in place. Surprised, Gollum flailed as much as he could against Her grasp.

“Gollum only wanted to please you!” Gollum yelled.

“And you have pleased me. Now you will have your reward.” Shelob said.

With that, two more of Shelob's arms pulled out Gollum's thin, pale dick. Gollum relaxed as Shelob softly engulfed his dick in Her mandibles. Shelob's mandibles rhythmically tugged at Gollum's dick, which got harder as a toothy smile spread across Gollum's face.

Presently, Gollum's breath became ragged. Between ragged breaths, a “ _gollum_ ” escaped his throat. As Shelob continued massaging Gollum's dick, his breaths accelerated. Finally, Gollum's body tensed and his eyes bulged out. With a final “ _gollum_ ,” Gollum's dick twitched and expelled a couple small spurts of thin cum. Gollum's body went limp.

Shelob then released Gollum.

As Gollum laid panting on the ground, Shelob walked over to the half-eaten orc. Shelob wiped Her mandibles off on the orc's tunic. Then, hoisting the orc's body with one of Her hind legs, Shelob climbed the web into the gloom above.

“You have done well, my sneak.” She said. “You may go.”

Gollum got to his feet and bowed. “Gollum will bring sweet hobbit meat soon.”


End file.
